Everlasting Memories
by xoxoaustynxoxo
Summary: Adventures and memories through the Marauders and Lily Evans. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

"I think it's a good idea! No one would know what we're talking about!"

"James, it sounds stupid."

Remus Lupin turned a page in his book and barely took notice of his two friends coming into the dormitory. His brown eyes quickly darted through the words as the voices of Sirius Black and James Potter faded into the background as a dull ringing noise.

"-right Remus?" James' voice said, breaking Remus out of his concentration. "You agree with me?"

Not wanting to get in the middle of the banter the two had going on, Remus sighed and turned a page in his book, "Sure James. I agree with you."

Sirius Black stood gaping at Remus while James jumped in the air and started shouting like he had just won the Quidditch Cup. This happened a lot, Remus just agreeing with whatever James or Sirius were fighting about because they could go at it for hours and it annoyed Peter and Remus tremendously, especially if it was about stupid stuff, which was all the time.

"Remus," Sirius walked over to his friend and tore the book out of his hands, "You just agreed to let us call your Lycanthropy your "furry little problem."" The smirk on Sirius' face only grew wider as the shock on Remus' face also increased.

"No. You aren't allowed to call it that."

Shrugging, James leaned back against the beam on his bed, "You already agreed to it."

_ "I didn't know what I was agreeing to!"_

"That's your fault for not paying attention." Sirius replied twirling the book in his hands, "I was against it at first, but it seems cool now."

He glared at his friends who had broad grins spread across their faces. After a few moments, Remus sighed and plucked his book from Sirius' hands, "I'm glad you two can find humor in my situation."

"Tell us when your "furry little problem" happens next, buddy." James barked out with a laugh. As they ran out of the dormitory, Remus threw his book at their backs and swore profanities under his breath at his dimwitted friends.

_James coins Lycanthropy as Remus' "furry little problem."_

**AN**:

**Okay, this is about how long each chapter/drabble is going to be. This one's about 300 words. This isn't my first piece on FFN, my brother just thought it funny to change my password on my other account, so I've lost access to that one. I'll try getting a new chapter out every other day or at least every week or two, really depends on my schedule and school. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Madam Pince, the Librarian at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_ was quite shocked when Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew walked into the library without their friend Remus Lupin dragging them in for studying. The two boys had wide grins on their faces and Peter even raised his hand in a greeting at Madam Pince.

The duo cut through aisles to reach the furthest corner of the library. Along the way, they walked through a section that was based on beasts and grabbed all books that looked like they contained information werewolves. In total, they each carried four books to a table.

"Why are we doing this again?" Peter asked looking at the 500-page book and began flipping absentmindedly through the yellowing pages.

Sirius sighed and began looking through a much smaller book, "Because there has to be a way to help Remus. Me and James feel terrible when we visit him after the full-moon and he's all beat up."

"Oh yeah."

Together, the duo worked in silence for twenty minutes until James Potter walked by Madam Pince – flashing her a charming smile – and found the two working intently. James was still dressed in his Quidditch uniform. "Find anything?"

Peter and Sirius jumped slightly and looked at James as he took a seat at the table and looked at the parchment of notes Sirius had written.

"Wolfsbane potion gives Remus control over his actions and thoughts while in werewolf form." Sirius suggested grabbing the parchment of his messy scrawl away from James.

James Potter waved his hand in the air and shook his head, "Slughorn already gives that to Remus, it helps but he gets lonely and it doesn't work."

Peter was still staring intently into the book, his blue eyes were squinted close together, "If an animal is bitten by a werewolf, it will only be a bite and will not change the animal into a werewolf." Peter Pettigrew looked up to see Sirius and James looking at him like he was crazy.

"Do you expect us to turn _into _animals?" Sirius sarcastically said, throwing his hands in the air. Then, his brow furrowed and his head cocked to the side, "Wait."

"Animagus."

_The Marauders researching ways to help Remus during his full moon transformations._

**AN:**

**Here's prompt two! I already have three done, so I'm probably going to post that Tuesday night. I hope you enjoyed this prompt. ****Like the first, this prompt was a little over 300 words. So thank you for the people who reviewed! **


End file.
